Trying To Heal Her
by allorganic
Summary: She was broken, she was shattered. And yet she stayed strong. Take a look at the struggle that is Saradeth's life and how she manages to get through it for Edward. But then a visit to the Volturi changes everything. (Tissues at the ready, guys!) Edward/OC (oh god I hate OCs)


**~ For Gunther ~**

* * *

Saradeth had always been a rather quiet and yet cheeky girl. Everyone who knew her usually liked her since the moment he'd first seen her. She could never understand that though for she was very humble. The main reason for that lay way back in her dark and tragic past. Her parents had both passed away when she was very young. They had just wanted to get some stuff from McDonalds and had then chocked on their burgers.

Really, this girl was sooo vulnerable. She had deep scars on her double and triple broken and shattered heart. It was tragic. But - what most people envied about her - was her gracious and beautiful smile. Because whenever she did smile, everyone was awe-struck. That particular smile, of course, was just on the outside. Deep inside (as already mentioned) the poor girl was totally and utterly destroyed. But nevertheless Saradeth had stayed strong and was being so brave every day! Oh, and did I already mention that she was broken? Well...she was! Badly broken.

Anyway, our - no, her story (after all, she's the main character (although she's just an OC (who of course gets all the attention although this is actually a twilight story! Funny, isn't it?))) begins in Forks which was the town Saradeth had recently moved to. Our brave girl had found a little apartment there with the little money she had and now worked in a café.

What does all this - expect for Forks of course - have to do with twilight, you ask? Well, don't be so impatient! I just wanted to point out how helpless, vulnerable, broken but yet so brave and strong Saradeth is! But here comes the rest:

Edward Cullen, the hottest and most mysterious boy of the school in Forks Saradeth went to, had laid an eye on her since there is no Bella in this dimension because Saradeth needs all the attention. (Let's just say Saradeth ran Bella over with her car when she drove to Forks (And don't you dare blame Sara for that! (After all, she's been through so much in her life...)).

What was very confusing for dashing young Edward was that Saradeth was the only one he'd ever met whose thoughts he could not hear (I guess being lazy with ideas for OCs is very common and so we just take that one, aye?). This girl really was so mysterious!

To cut a long story short: They fell in love after some time. Edward and Saradeth both loved each other unconditionally and they were certain that their love would hold through eternity.

However...in spite of all their happyness Saradeth kept cutting herself. And Edward being a vampire...could not bear that. He feared for his love's health and life.

And so one day...

Edward, who had a very handsome blond brother, found Saradeth lying on the floor bleeding from the cuts on her wrists and arms. The girl lay there not breathing at all. He was shocked and thought her dead. And so he made a final decision. He travelled to Italy where the feared Volturi lived and wanted to expose himself in the sunlight so that Aro would order for Edward to be killed. He just could not live with the pain.

What Edward didn't know was that the love of his life was still alive...

Saradeth awoke to an uncomfortable pounding in her head. Tucking her long, voluminous golden curls behind her ears, she slowly stood and looked around to throw up upon seeing all the blood. Her blood.

After finding out about Edward, Sara immediately left for Volterra as well in hopes of finding her one true love. To cut out the sissy reunion stuff: Fortunately Saradeth found her prince before he could expose himself to the sunlight but unfortunately the Volturi guards also found them and brought them straight to Aro, who was more than pleased to have visitors. A seldom thing in his case. But Saradeth and Edward would find out why later.

- WARNING: the following content is the not so intellectual outcome of the creativity and anger in my head -

The black haired head vampire was currently driving through the huge throne room in a miniature fire truck because Jane had passed a rather unpleasant gas only mere moments ago. Aro was yelling in his high-pitched voice as he accidentally knocked down half of his guards with the tiny vehicle that was also making a shrill sound. Alec was laughing so hard he would have passed out if he had not been immortal while Jane's face was deep red under the furious eyes of Caius who in fact became so furious that he started dialing the number of a game show and desperately screamed "I WILL SAY THE ANSWER!" at the host who was yelling back at him not to do it while also screaming at Demetri who had yelled 'penis' into the phone for the tenth time. All this occured while Marcus just sat on his throne motionlessly and emotionlessly watching the scene. He did, however, look up upon seeing the beautiful Saradeth enter the room, looking all frightened and vulnerable. Then suddenly Aro snatched the poor girl out of Edward's grip, placed her on the back seat of his fire truck and drove through the green dust created by Jane's fart directly into Alec who then ate Saradeth's hand while the brave girl still restrained herself not so scream. Their ride continued then rather roughly which sent Sara flying through the room and accidentally losing her foot in the process by god knows what force.

Later that day she was also forced to eat that foot with Edward watching which made her fairly less attractive for him so he was disgusted and left. Saradeth was left to be Aro's personal hair combing-maid for the rest of her life.

THE END

* * *

**purpose of this story:**

**Letting out my...irritation about...well, maybe you even noticed?**

**this story does NOT make fun of:**

**- twilight (or any of it's characters)**

**- Stephenie Meyer**

**- dramas**

**- love stories**

**- love**

**- not even Edward!**

**it DOES however criticize (and that is just my very personal opinion and therefore not to be taken seriously unless you want to):**

**- some dramatically overdone OCs (own character, i.e.: fanfiction writer has invented said character)**

**notes to add:**

**I'm certain many people disagree with my opinion but I'm just crazy and stuff... I also don't want an argument about the topic...it was just me having fun.. and MAYBE even some found it entertaining.**

**I am not sorry but I mean no disrespect. I guess you could take it as a kind of satire.**

**Thanks for reading anyway!**


End file.
